Quick Question, Who Am I?
by waldork
Summary: What is Percy didn't drink that blood and didn't get his memory back? What if he couldn't remember anything of his past life, not even Annabeth? And what if Annabeth came to the Roman camp to find him? please give it a try...:
1. Chapter 1 Hollow

**Summary: What is Percy didn't drink that blood and didn't get his memory back? What if he couldn't remember anything of his past life, not even Annabeth? And what if Annabeth came to the Roman camp to find him? **

Chapter 1: Hollow

**Percy's POV**

The celebrations were grand and exciting that night, but for the son of Poseidon, or Neptune his friends called him, it was dulled by the simple fact that he still had no idea who he was, or where he had come from. Yes, they had succeeded on their hyper dangerous quest, but one minor detail was forgotten, his memory.

Percy had supposed, though now that he thought about it, he found sort of silly and childish, that once he finished the quest and freed Thanatos that somehow magically his memory would return. That lady he had carried across the river, giving up his mark of Achilles for, she had said that his memory would return right? She_ had_ said that, she said it would return…eventually. But here he was and still he didn't even know his birthday, his mom's name, where he called home, he remembered nothing past the Lupa.

He sat with his friends, Hazel and Frank, at a table, feasting and laughing. Percy looked around him, at all the happy heroes; he should be happy too, right? They had won, he had won, he even had been made a praetor, but he still felt so empty, like a shell, he looked fine on the outside but if you cracked him open you would find he hollow.

"You all right?" he turned to Hazel, she had concern in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, fine I guess, I'm just tired, I'm going to head to bed," he said trying to smile back at her.

She nodded understandingly, "okay, I think I'm going to stay here with Frank a little while longer, but I'm pretty beat too." When she said Frank's name a little happy smile tugged on her lips and it made Percy grin, he knew his friends had a thing for each other, now _they _just needed to figure that out too.

Percy nodded to her and clapped Frank on the back as he walked passed. He headed to his bunk, but as he had reached the door he remembered that as praetor he was given a special room to sleep in. The room was a big, made of marble and was full of the former praetor, Jason's, stuff, he didn't really feel good about taking over Jason's position and even worst about taking his room, but it was tradition and what's Rome, without little tradition?

He fell asleep as soon as he tore his dirty shirt off, kicked off his shoes and crawled into Jason's musty bed. His dreams were surprisingly mundane then most nights, he found himself at a park somewhere just walking around. He looked around and realized he was in a park surrounded by a big city, the park was milling with people and dogs, one dog caught his eye it was huge and slobbering. The dog looked scary and somehow Percy knew it was a hellhound, but Percy wasn't afraid he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

Soon the dream shifted, he was walking by the ocean on a secluded breach somewhere, the sun was shinning brightly but it was cold, he saw a little old house, well more like a shack, he smiled at the sight of it but he wasn't sure why.

The dreams went on like that, he talked to no one, no gods came to send him with ridiculous quests, no monsters planning on eating him, none of the usual, just places. Places he didn't know but that made him smile in his sleep.

"Percy!" an arm was shaking him awake, he opened his eyes just to be blinded by light. "Come on you must wake!" it was Reyna, his co-praetor.

"What? What's going on?" he grumbled sitting up and stretching.

"There is a invader!" Percy jumped to his feet grabbing, riptide and uncapped it. "It's okay we have captured her and she claims to come in peace." Reyna reassured him, glancing nervously at his shinning weapon.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, relaxing and capping the sword, shrinking it back to pen form.

"She asked for you," Reyna looked even more nervous and pressing her lips in a line before saying, "she is a Greek, she knows you."

Percy's head buzzed with a million thoughts and questions, _she knew him like before all of this? Maybe she will know how to get his memories. Maybe she can tell him something about himself! _

"Where?" he asked a simple question, which could lead to oh so many answers.

"Come." He followed dutifully behind her, he felt dizzy and nauseous_. She will hold the key, I'm sure of it_, he thought to himself.

"Here," Reyna pointed, Percy's eyes meet those of the girl. Her grey meeting his green. He studied her, her blonde curls hung around her pretty face, she was on the tall side with a slim athletic figure, her beautiful ensnaring grey eyes were lit with excitement as he stared at her. "Percy met Annabeth Chase, daughter of Mi-Athena." Reyna announced.

"Percy?" the girl asked. Her eyes now filled with doubt, "don't you remember me?"

"No."

**Dun dun dun DUN! **

**So yeah… hoped you liked it, more soon! **

**Hope you all are well!**

**-pm **


	2. Chapter 2 The Bitchy Blonde

**I reread this chapter and it was full of mistakes so I decided to re-upload it with the corrections.**

Chapter 2: The Bitchy Blonde

**Percy's POV**

The girl's face dropped, a look of horrible heart-breaking pain marred her delicate features. She took a big breath and when she let it out her face had switched to neutral, passive, disinterested.

"So you know who I am? You were before all of this," Percy said slowly, gesturing around, indicated New Rome and all that had happened.

"Yes." She said curtly, the guards moved closer to her, giving a silent warning, 'watch your self, we work to protect him.' She rolled her eyes; her soft pink lips were pressed into a hard line. "I knew you," Percy noticed the past tense but said nothing to it.

"Come," Reyna said eyeing both Percy and the fierce blonde. "Guards leave us but," she paused to glance at Annabeth again. "Stay close."

Both Percy and Annabeth, followed Reyna to a room that Percy was brought to when he had first arrived in New Rome. Reyna sat in her throne like chair, Percy knew he should probably sit too, but it made him feel uncomfortable and powerful, so Percy stood about three feet from the beautiful blonde girl. He even though he was not in his chair, or Jason's chair, he felt uncomfortable. The girl knew him, he had a million and one questions but couldn't make his mouth work, he couldn't decide on just one question to ask first, he felt dizzy and panicky. What if he hated his old life, his old self? What if he found out his was a horrible person?

He looked at Annabeth, she had her arms crossed, and her expression was bored. She was very intimating, Percy swallowed he did not want to get on _her _bad side, but it looked like he already had.

"So?" he tried to not let his mixed up emotions into his voice. "Um what are you doing here?" he asked, breath sounded ragged to his own ears but Reyna didn't seem to notice.

He peeked at the girl to see her reaction to his question… it wasn't what he had hoped for.

"What am I doing here?" her voice dripped was disgust, _boy she really hates me!_ She glared unblinking at him; if looks could kill he'd be six feet under soon. "I am here to warn you that a big war ship will be here soon with some Greeks. I'm sure you have heard the great prophesy, we must work together." Annabeth turning to Reyna talking calmly, _so she just hates me…perfect._

Reyna nodded, studying Annabeth carefully, "do _you _remember me?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and studied Reyna as well. Finally she nodded, "yes, you were on the island." Percy frowned, _what? Reyna knows the bitchy blonde? But she a Greek!_

Reyna seeing Percy's expression sighed, "you were there too, remember your first few days here?" she questioned. He frowned again thinking hard, she had been mad because Percy had apparently freed some pirates; she had said he was with a blonde girl…Annabeth.

"Yeah, you said we destroyed a spa for some reason," he sighed, he didn't know why, I'm why the hell would you blow up a spa? He was tired of not knowing.

"They turned you into a guinea pig! And we didn't destroy the spa the pirates did, once we turned them back human," Annabeth snapped, he thought she was going to hit me, _she really has it out for me! I wonder what I did?_

"Oh," he said, he wanted to back away. "So um always when will the ship be here?" he thought that sounded like a safe question.

"I am unsure, three days at the most," she said looking only to Reyna, _unsure? This girl doesn't seem like she has been unsure of anything her own life!_

"I see well I will warn the others but they will be very agitated at a Greek war ship entering, you must warn your people of this," Reyna said.

"I will try," Annabeth nodded to her.

"Try?" Reyna asked curiously.

At that Annabeth blushed very faintly and looked down at her hands. "Um well they don't know I'm here, I mean they must have figured it out by now but I um didn't get permission to come on my own. "

"Then why did you?" Percy asked, but regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth _uh-oh, I just need to shut up, will she will kill me!_

"Why?" her voice was harsh and broking, she turned away from he, anger radiated off in waves. "I will contact them through IM," She said strictly to Reyna.

"Yes, good you must excuse me, I have matters to attend to," Reyna responded, excusing herself, Percy wanted to scream 'DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS GIRL!' Reyna gave Percy a look before turning on her heel and striding away.

Percy turned and have Annabeth a nervous smile, "soooo…" he said trying to think of something to say to her. He had plenty that he wanted to say and ask, this girl knew him the other him…but she also hated him.

"Don't ask." Annabeth said tartly, and coldly turning away, nose in the air.

"What?" he asked bewilderingly.

"Don't ask about the life you don't remember," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" _what in Hades? Of course he was going to ask! _

"Because if I tell you too much you will never get your memories back," she said slowly as if she were talking to a child, _who did this girl think she was!_

Suddenly Percy glanced at her his face hopeful, "so you know something about how to get my memories back?"

She pursed her lips in a line, her expression pained, _was it that hard to talk to him, wow she really didn't like him._ "No, not really," she sighed looking tired. "I got a um special visit from a certain goddess warning me not to say to much," the way she said _visit _made it sound like the most horrid thing in the world, "at the time I didn't know what she was talking about…" her voice drifted off.

"Which goddess?" I asked not even trying to hide my anger, _I knew who … _

"Aphrodite, but Hera is behind it really as you probably already know," her tone sounded less hostile and she wasn't glaring at him anymore.

Which gave Percy the courage to suggest, "Well you can tell me something, right?"

He held his breath as Annabeth eyed him tiredly, "maybe a little what do you want to know?"

Percy frowned deep in thought, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he asked, "where am I from?"

"New York city," she said, she almost looked like she was going to smile. "I'm from there too."

"Really? I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

"Why are you sorry?" she was frowning again, Percy was suddenly caught with the urge to face palm.

"Cause um …you er hate me…" he trailed off.

"Why do you think I hate you?" she asked, she was glaring again, her arms folded, he felt like cowering in the corner.

"Um don't you?" he seriously thought she was going to hit him.

"No." the answer was short and hard, like it hurt to say. He shifted his head so he could look at her, pain was all over her face, her arms had tightened around her and she was biting her lips.

"You must be tired," he said quietly. "Come on I can show you were can stay." Seeing her so sad, upset and vulnerable made Percy want to slid his arms around her waist lean down and kiss her hair, then her temple and whisper comfort in her ear.

He shook his head, jerking himself from his weird fantasy, _where did _that_ come from?_

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Hope you all are well!**

**-pm**


End file.
